Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures S2 E1: Gabe's First Pokemon Showcase
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When Gabe's friends convince her to take on Pokemon showcase performances, Gabe is reluctant at first until she discovers how fun it really is. Will Gabe win her first Pokemon Showcase Performance?


Gabe, you really try Pokemon Showcase Performances, they are really fun! One of Gabe's childhood friends, 10-year-old Crystal said. Yeah, you should! Gabe's second childhood friend, Erika said. I'm all for it too! Cilan said. Cilan, you silly boy, it's for girls only! Crystal nudged Cilan in his elbow. I'm really not sure guys, I mean I am trying to compete in the Pokemon league. Wouldn't becoming Kalos queen be too much? 10-year-old Gabrielle aka Gabe said. It's a lot of fun Gabe! Gabe's third childhood friend named Katrese said. Everybody called Katrese Kat for short. Okay Kat, I will. Gabrielle replied smiling. Good, the first showcase you should perform in is at Anistar City! Crystal said looking it up. That's where we are headed. The friends decided to travel to Anistar City and stopped at the Anistar City Pokemon Center where they healed up their Pokemon. Gabe's Pokemon: Pik [Male Pikachu], Eve [Female Espeon], Chika [Female Meganium], Fenna [Female Fennekin], Skit [Female Skitty], and Roxie [Female Vulpix] smiled at Gabe as Nurse Joy brought them out. Your Pokemon are doing well. She smiled at Gabe. Thanks! Gabe replied. Well guys, this is our first showcase performance. Are you ready to give it your all? Gabe asked her Pokemon. Her Pokemon smiled and nodded. Jessie of Team Rocket was watching. Since that twerpette is entering the Pokemon showcase, I'm entering too! But I'm going to beat that little brat and become Kalos queen. James and Meowth cheered for her. Jessie called out Arbok [Male Arbok] Sveiper [Male Sveiper], Dustox [Female Dustox], Wobbuffet [Male Wobbuffet], Yanmega [Female Yanmega], and Gourgeist [Female Gourgeist] and they cheered unseen. That night, Gabe laid in bed awake. She felt very nervous. She decided to take a walk. Pika! Pik cried running after Gabe along with Eve. You guys want to join me? Gabe asked. Eve and Pik nodded. Okay, then come along. She smiled at her Pokemon. I'm just so nervous, I can't even sleep. She admitted to her Pokemon. Eve rubbed against Gabe's chest and sat on her lap. _Eve is an amazing Pokemon. I can always count on it for anything. Pik is amazing too even though it has a crush on me._ Gabe thought petting Eve's silky fur. Pik hugged Gabe and Gabe hugged him back. Gabe, what's wrong? Crystal asked with her Vaporeon [Male Vaporeon] and Pachirisu [Female Pachirisu] came out to Gabe. I'm just so nervous Chris, Gabe told her. Don't worry, it will be alright. You can count on your Pokemon to help you out. Eve and Pik nodded. But just give it your best shot! Okay! Now come back to bed. You need your energy for tomorrow. Crystal told Gabe. The next day, the friends hurried to the Anistar Pokemon Showcase. Wait a minute! Is your name Gabrielle? Officer Jenny asked running up to Gabe. Yes, that's my real name. Gabe said. Your mother sent this to me and wanted us to give it to you. She told us it's for the showcase. Officer Jenny said handing Gabe a package. Now good luck at your first showcase! How did my Mom know? Gabe asked. I told her Gabe, Erika told Gabe. What's in your package is a dress that your aunt made for you. Aunt Ruthie? Gabe asked. She opened the package. There was a beautiful knitted dress inside and a card was attached to it. The card said: _Best wishes forever for you Gabe, hope you win your first Pokemon showcase. Love your Aunt Ruthie._ Gabe smiled and she ran to the Anistar Pokemon Showcase place and went into the dressing room and threw off her clothes and put on her dress. She came out with Squirtle earrings in her ears which her aunt also bought her, an Eevee bow which her aunt also bought her, and her beautiful dress. Oh my gosh Gabe, you look beautiful! Crystal smiled. Good luck Gabe! Cilan told Gabe. We will be cheering for you, Crystal, Erika, and Katrese. Now give it your all! All of you! At the showcase, a man named Pierre greeted the audience. Bonjour and welcome to the third Pokemon showcase. We have two new Pokemon performers: Gabrielle Gabe Kleckner and Jessielie Jessie. Pierre said. Gabe and Jessie both appeared and they bowed. The audience clapped. Now it's time for our theme performance. Performers will be taking a Pokemon quiz! Whoever gets all three questions right moves on to the freestyle performance. Pierre said. Now first for out first three performers: Crystal, Jessilie, and Cecile. Go Chris! Gabe, Erika, and Katrese cheered. Cilan winked at Crystal who giggled. Now for our first question. Which of the these Pokemon is the fairy-type evolution of Eevee? Vaporeon? Espeon? Sylveon? I know this! Crystal said. Go Vaporeon, go fetch me the key to the question. Vaporeon! Vaporeon cried as he raced Jessie's Arbok to the punch. Arbok knocked him out of the way. Hey! You can't do that to my Vaporeon! That's cheating! Crystal glared at Jessie. Jessie just sneered at her. Vaporeon picked himself up and beat Arkok grabbing the key and running back to his trainer. Thanks Vaporeon! The answer is Sylveon! Crystal smiled. Correct! Now for our next question. Oddish has three evolutions: which one of them is Bellossom? Go Vaporeon! Crystal nodded at him. Vaporeon got the second key for Crystal. The second one! She called. Correct! Now for our final question. Which one of these is the first evolution for Pikachu? Pichu or Raichu? Vaporeon got the final key for Crystal. The answer is Pichu! Crystal called. Correct and Crystal will be moving on to the freestyle performance. Pierre called. Jessie glared at Crystal who ignored her and walked off the stage proud. You did good Chris! Erika slapped Crystal on the back. Thanks for the support guys! Crystal smiled at her friends. Erika, you are up next! Lana, one of the ladies working for the showcase told Erika. Good luck Erika! Gabe smiled. Hope you win! Erika and Katrese both won the Pokemon quiz and were set to be moving on to the freestyle performance. The last group was Gabe, Anna, and Catherine. Gabe and her Espeon, Eve got every question right and were set to be moving on to the freestyle performance. Gabe hugged Eve happily. Congratulations Gabe, Crystal smiled. Gabrielle, you are up first. Get ready! Lana told Gabe. Now remember Gabe, do your best and give it your all! Crystal told Gabe. Yes and I will! Gabe smiled. Gabe entered the stage with Pik, Eve, Chika, Fenna, Skit, and Roxie. Now Pik, use electro ball! Eve use psychic! Chika use vine whip to lift me in the air! Fenna use flamethrower! Skit use assist! Roxie use fire spin! Gabe's Pokemon combined their attacks together. Chika used her vine whip to lift Gabe up in the air and the Pokemon performance ended when Gabe and her Pokemon bowed. Crystal was next. Ivysaur use razor leaf! Vaporeon use water gun! Ninetales use fire spin! Pachirisu use discharge! Emolga use thunderbolt, and Minun use thundershock! Crystal's Pokemon all used their moves to dazzle the audience. In the end, Crystal waved at the audience. Erika was next. Now Wartortle, use bubble, Delcatty use attract! Plusle use electro ball! Dedenne use thunderbolt, Nidorino use poison drill to surround me! And Pikachu use thundershock! Erika's Pokemon worked together to combine their attacks and in the Erika smiled at her audience. Katrese was last. Now Delphox use mystical fire! Mudkip use water gun to put out the fire! Mightyena use bite! Bayleef use razor leaf! Pikachu, use attract! And Deerling use sand attack! Katrese's Pokemon each combined their attacks together and in the end were smiling. Well, now let's see who will win the princess key! Use your glowcasters to vote on your favorite performer. More glows went into Gabe then any of the other showcase performers. And Gabrielle wins the princess key! Congratulations! Gabe gasped and Eve leaped into her arms hugging her. Jessie watched in the audience glaring angrily at Gabe. Gabrielle, congratulations! Here's your first princess key! We will see you at the next showcase. Alright! I got my first princess key! Gabe's Pokemon cheered for her. Good job Gabe! You did really good! Crystal and Gabe did their signature high-five they did as toddlers. Erika and Katrese hugged Gabe happily. Cilan walked up to Gabe and smiled. You did a really good job! He smiled at her. Gabe smiled back. I know I did. So Gabe won her first Pokemon showcase and like always the journey to the Kalos league continues.


End file.
